High Heeled Ed
"High Heeled Ed" is the 24th episode of Season 2 and the 50th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, all of the neighborhood boys (excluding the Eds and Jimmy) are away go-carting, and in order to be able to successfully scam the girls, the Eds must spy on the remaining females and Jimmy in order to find something that will appeal to them in order to con them. Plot Eddy's next idea for a scam is a ride through the sewers of Peach Creek called "Ed's Swamp Ride ". Not surprisingly, no one present is interested in the scam. Not only that, but the Eds learn that Rolf, Kevin and Jonny have left the cul-de-sac for the day, leaving the Eds with the girls and Jimmy. The Eds now understand that they're going to have to devise a more feminine scam, but first, they must study the girls and Jimmy in their daily lives, figuring out what it is that they like. The Eds find out the three key words to Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy's feminine ways: Soft, clean, and fresh. However, one failing scam follows another, even the irresistible 'Snuggle-me-Ed'. Success seems in reach for the Eds when they realize that girls love jewelry! A can of gold paint comes handy for the Eds, as they have painted many kitchen items and utensils gold, to make them look like jewelry. But the girls and Jimmy are more interested in Ed's trendy golden pants, so they begin to pressure the Eds into giving them the pants for free, but the golden pants are not solid and break down. In the end, the girls and Jimmy realize it's all a big scam, and defeat yet again washes over the Eds. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "I am an Edapuss because I am Ed!" Eddy: from Ed's coils "You're gonna be 'Ed-a-dead' by the time I'm through…" people talking and gets a smile Nazz: offscreen "'Swamp rides'?" Sarah: unimpressed "Oh, brother!" Eddy: "Customers!" ---- *'Jimmy': on seeing Edd in a gas mask "Gym teacher!" Ed: "I am an Edapuss because I'm..." Eddy: Ed "Hold it, he hasn't paid yet, numbskull!" up Jimmy "Welcome to Ed's Swamp Ride. That will be 25 cents!" ---- *'Edd': But how Eddy? Eddy: It'll be easy, we just got to find our more sensitive side. Edd Ed: "I found my sensitive side 'cause it has a rash." *'Eddy': (disgusted noise) Edd: "Thank you for sharing that with us, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': "What do girls like?" Ed: "Sarah likes to watch me eat yogurt from my belly button." ---- *'Jimmy': on top of the slide "Won't I stick to it and chafe my thighs again, Sarah?!" ---- *'Jimmy': Eddy; then recoils from Eddy's hair "Yuck! You smell of cheap shampoo, I'm tearing." ---- *'Ed': as security guard "Imported by an armored truck from the House of European Wieners..." Eddy: "Behold!" Ed: "Behold!" ---- *'Sarah': "Hurry, Jimmy!" Jimmy: "When are we going to push back our cuticles, Sarah?" ---- *'Ed': "Are moms girls?" Eddy: "…I'm not sure…" Edd: "Well, technically…" Eddy: "…Beats me." ---- *'Nazz': the Eds jewelery selection "Eddy, I'm looking for something a little different, but still the same so it matches without being too similar." ---- *'Jimmy': Ed's pants "Pinch me I'm dreaming - I feel just like Elvis Presley. Jealous?" ---- *'Edd': the girls figure out the Eds' scam "Exposed!" Eddy: "Busted!" Ed: "Nope, can't think of a word." ---- *'Ed': there in his undies "Spending an extended time in female company can be mentally disorientating and physically confusing." Eddy: "What's up with you?" Edd: "Ed's trouser-less state seems to have jarred an intellectual moment within the confines of his brain." Eddy: "Ed is that you?" Ed: "Hug me!" Eddy: "Well, that didn't last long." ---- *'Ed': from behind the fence "Hug, guys!" Edd: "Ed! You're in your underwear!" Ed: "Okay, I feel loved now." Trivia/Goofs *None of the Eds seemed to know if their own moms were girls or not. Edd would have been the most likely to know. *When in the sewer, Jimmy falls in his two plasters are brown but when he calls for Sarah they turn white. *How did the sewer go into a complete circle around the cul-de-sac? In other episodes, it drained into either the dump, or (in Quick Shot Ed) out of a cliff above a road. *This episode shows that none of the characters are limited to just their neighborhood; Jonny, Rolf, and Kevin go go-karting. *This is the first time we see Sarah and Nazz flirt to get what they want through convincing boys, except Jimmy as he uses money to get what he wants. *Rolf, Kevin, the Kankers and Jonny don't appear in this episode. *''Fourth Wall Break'': When Eddy gets an idea for how to impress the girls, and Jimmy, an idea light bulb appears over his head, but it goes out and he lights it back up by touching it. *This marks the first time Sarah ever cries. *Eddy yells "Discovery!" at the top of his voice, but the girls, and Jimmy, don't hear him. *This is the first episode where member's of the cul-de-sac have actually left "Peach Creek Estates", and were not shown in the episode. *This is the second episode that the Eds travel into the Sewers. The first was in the episode "Quick Shot Ed". *If you think about it, Eddy was right. The pants were what impressed the girls, and Jimmy, the most. *When Edd said "Retreat", Ed's arms are shorter than it used to be, or his coat just got doubled in length. *On the playground, Ed says "Quack", but his mouth does not move when the scene shifts over to the next one. *When Eddy throws Ed, or Officer Ed, into the fence for another fake gold jewelry inventory stock, Ed's mouth did not move when he shouted "WHOA!". *Apparently, Jimmy is afraid of the gym teacher. *Eddy saying "This ain't a library, buy or get lost!" is a reference to the sign that says "This is no library, buy or get out" in the Meat shop in Danny Antonucci's cartoon short Lupo the Butcher. *Nazz: "Boys will be boys." This is a title reference for "Boys Will Be Eds". Video N4Vr4PJ106c Category:Episodes Category:Season 2